


Il primo San Valentino

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Broken Engagement, Canon Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, HIV/AIDS, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' il primo San Valentino di Ben e Michael. Michael è convinto che tutto sia perfetto, ma si sbaglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il primo San Valentino

“Lo sai cos'è questa?”  
Brian alzò lo sguardo dal piatto della sua colazione e osservò la chiave che Michael gli agitava davanti al naso col suo solito sguardo alla 'Che cazzo me ne frega?'.  
“Non dirmelo, vuoi ipnotizzarmi per poter abusare di me!” esclamò, fingendosi scandalizzato.  
“Sì, ti piacerebbe...”  
“Veramente piacerebbe più a te” ghignò Brian, portandosi alla bocca un pezzo di pancetta croccante.  
Michael alzò gli occhi al cielo. Possibile che col suo amico tutto avesse una connotazione sessuale?  
“È una chiave, vero?” urlicchiò Emmett, tutto contento per la sua intuizione.  
Ted scosse la testa. “Bravo, Emm. Poi ti do il premio.”  
“In realtà lo preferirei da lui, il premio!” rispose il ragazzo, guardando con malizia uno dei tanti avventori della tavola calda.  
Era inutile, non c'era modo di fare un discorso serio con i suoi amici. Però era anche per questo che li amava, tutti quanti. C'era il cinico Brian, il suo migliore amico del quale era sempre stato innamorato, anche se non era mai successo niente più di qualche bacio. C'era il solare Emmett, sempre pronto a ridere e a scherzare, oltre che a scopare. C'era il preciso Ted, puntuale e fiscale, ossessionato dal fatto di essere bruttino e sfigato. Erano la sua famiglia, come sua madre Debbie, discreta come una drag queen e ossessiva come le mamme italiane, e suo zio Vic, sieropositivo e disponibile, il classico vecchio zio saggio che aveva un consiglio buono per ogni occasione.  
Michael li amava tutti, ma soprattutto amava il suo uomo, Ben. Era il compagno perfetto per lui: buono, gentile, premuroso, intelligente... sexy da paura e fantastico a letto. E ora che aveva quella chiave si sentiva il re del mondo. Altro che Di Caprio sul Titanic!  
“Questa non è una chiave qualsiasi, è la chiave di Ben. Perché possa andare da lui ogni volta che voglio” disse trionfante.  
“Che bello!” ironizzò Brian. “Tu hai la chiave e lui ti chiava!”  
“Beh, ognuno di loro infila qualcosa in un buco” rincarò la dose Ted.  
“Siete insopportabili!” sbuffò Michael. Emmett lo abbracciò stretto dandogli un bacio sulla tempia.  
“Lasciali perdere!” disse con gli occhi lucidi. “Sono solo invidiosi. Siete così teneri!” Fu un attimo, poi Emmett ritrovò la sua solita aria scanzonata. “Allora, venite tutti alla festa di San Valentino al Babylon?”  
Michael guardò tutti e tre con aria stranita. “Di cosa si tratta?”  
“Non lo sai?” Emmett era veramente scandalizzato.  
“Emm, lo sai che da quando c'è il professore, il nostro Mickey ha abbandonato i vizi!” sospirò Brian guardando Justin che serviva ai tavoli.  
Fu Ted a spiegare. “Per la festa di San Valentino ci sarà una grande festa al Babylon per tutte le coppie. La coppia più bella vincerà un premio e poi... si potranno fare tanti scambi!”  
“Io farò coppia con Ted per quella sera, Brian verrà con Justin” chiarì Emmett.  
“E con questo bel culetto sono sicuro di vincere!” esclamò Brian, affibbiando una manata sul sedere del suo biondo compagno (anche se lui preferiva chiamarlo 'Ragazzo da più di una scopata').  
“Voi venite?” chiese Emmett a Michael che scosse la testa.  
“No, è il nostro primo San Valentino. Voglio una serata tranquilla, noi due soli. Sapete... cena a lume di candela, un dvd da vedere sdraiati sul divano...”  
“Mickey, se continui così, mi farai vomitare!” sbottò Brian, sporgendosi fuori dal tavolo come se dovesse rigettare sul serio. Ottenne così uno scappellotto da Debbie sulla nuca.  
“Fallo, dolcezza, e te lo faccio pulire con la lingua!” lo minacciò, passando oltre.  
Justin si avvicinò al suo uomo. “Potresti farlo. La sai usar bene quella lingua” mormorò, ricevendo in premio per questo complimento un bacio con lode.  
Michael sorrise, stringendo la chiave nella mano. Era felice, niente poteva farlo soffrire.

La sera stava apparecchiando la tavola per la cena, mentre Ben era impegnato a cucinare.  
“Cosa sperimenterò stasera?” chiese Michael. “Cinese, giapponese o coreano?”  
“Thailandese” rispose Ben, arrivando col vassoio pieno di quelle che a prima vista sembravano tartine. “Cibo speziato e afrodisiaco” aggiunse, abbracciandolo da dietro non appena ebbe le mani libere.  
Michael sorrise, abbandonandosi a quelle braccia robuste che lo stringevano con estrema delicatezza. “Mh, avessi avuto un professore come te, sarei rimasto al college, invece di lasciare tutto dopo due mesi” mormorò, leccandosi le labbra.  
Ben rise, baciandogli l'orecchio destro. “E immagino che avresti avuto ottimi voti...”  
“Beh, fare pompini all'insegnante è decisamente più semplice che studiare. E anche più piacevole.”  
“Dipende da quanto è dotato l'allievo...”  
Michael si girò in quell'abbraccio, guardando il suo compagno con aria di sfida. “Mettiti comodo, prof. Lo studente ti farà vedere la sua bravura.” In men che non si dica, era in ginocchio intento a sbottonare i pantaloni di Ben, che lasciò perdere ogni obiezione sul cibo che si stava freddando non appena la lingua di Michael si posò sulla sua erezione.

Michael era felice, lo era anche la mattina dopo quando si svegliò nel letto di Ben, soddisfatto per quella notte di passione sfrenata. C'era solo una nota stonata: il suo compagno non era accanto a lui.  
Si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta, sentendo la voce di Ben nell'altra stanza. Michael aggrottò le sopracciglia: gli sembrava nervoso ed agitato e ne ebbe la riprova aprendo la porta. L'uomo stava camminando su e giù per il salotto, col telefono in mano; quando si accorse della presenza dell'amante, sbiancò e biascicò un “Ti richiamo io” all'apparecchio prima di attaccare.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” chiese Michael, avvicinandosi a lui. Di solito la mattina, appena svegliati, lo stringeva a sé e lo baciava con amore. Stavolta però evitò il suo tocco.  
“Sì, tutto bene. Ti preparo la colazione” mormorò in maniera affrettata, correndo quasi in cucina.  
Michael rimase a guardarlo, stranito, curioso di quella telefonata e allo stesso tempo spaventato di sapere cosa aveva cambiato così il suo uomo.  
“Non importa” disse, avvicinandosi alla porta. “Devo andare ad aprire il negozio. Magari... magari ne parliamo stasera.”  
“Michael!” lo chiamò Ben prima che potesse andare in camera a vestirsi. Era appoggiato al piano della cucina, lo stava ignorando platealmente. “Io... sarò un po' impegnato in queste sere. Ti dispiace se... se non ci vediamo per un po'?”  
Se fossero stati in un fumetto, in questo momento ci sarebbe stato il 'crash' di un vetro che si rompeva: il rumore dei sogni di Michael che andavano in frantumi. Aveva decine di domande che gli affollavano la mente, ma lui riuscì solo a pronunciare un semplice “Perché?”  
“Devo preparare il mio nuovo corso al college” mormorò Ben senza voltarsi. “Ho bisogno di privacy.”  
'Pensi davvero che creda alle tue cazzate? Ma se non hai neanche il coraggio di guardarmi mentre me lo dici! Abbi almeno le palle di dirmi che è finita!' Questo avrebbe voluto dire Michael se fosse stato arrogante come Brian. Ma lui era sempre e solo il bravo ragazzo della porta accanto, incapace di far del male alle persone cui teneva. Così si limitò a rispondere: “Ok” prima di andarsene in camera.  
Ben non andò neanche a salutarlo, era chiuso in bagno quando Michael uscì da quella casa col cuore in pezzi. Aveva bisogno di una sola persona, l'ultima che in realtà avrebbe dovuto contattare: Brian.

“Ha un altro” fu la risposta che Brian diede lapidario all'amico. Michael sbiancò a quelle parole.  
“Cazzo, Brian! Possibile che tutto si riduca al sesso per te?” sbottò infastidito. Non gli era piaciuto il tono dell'altro, soprattutto perché metteva il dito direttamente nella piaga. “Ben non lo farebbe mai. Lui è onesto, sincero...”  
“Beata innocenza!” esclamò Brian, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. Bevve un altro sorso di birra e si rimise a guardare gli uomini che ballavano sotto di loro. La passerella del Babylon era il loro luogo di ritrovo preferito, si godeva un'ottima vista della fauna.  
“Non è innocenza, è... fiducia.”  
“Mickey, non ci credi neanche tu alle tue parole, vero?” Michael sussultò involontariamente; per Brian era un libro aperto. “Ben è tutto dolce, passionale... poi riceve una telefonata e cambia completamente. Ti impone addirittura la castità... chissà però se anche lui si mantiene casto e puro come un santo.”  
“Io... devo fidarmi di lui” mormorò Michael. “Se non c'è la fiducia in un rapporto d'amore...”  
“Sempre detto che l'amore porta solo infelicità. Mille volte meglio il sano sesso” rispose filosofico Brian. “Io, se fossi al tuo posto – e per fortuna non lo sono, né mai lo sarò – userei quella chiave e andrei a controllare.”  
“No!” rispose Michael con veemenza. “Se fosse vero quello che mi ha detto, sarebbe come un tradimento.”  
“Se?” Brian rise: l'amico si era messo in trappola da solo. “Bella fiducia, Mickey. Beh, comunque fai bene: occhio non vede, cuore non duole e corna non pesano!”  
“Fanculo!” esclamò Michael dando le spalle all'altro e scendendo in pista a ballare per dimenticare.

I giorni successivi furono anche peggiori. Ben era diventato una presenza sfuggente che appariva solo pochi minuti in negozio per un bacio frettoloso e un sorriso colpevole che preoccupava ancora di più Michael. Il colpo finale però lo ebbe quando gli telefonò due giorni prima del 14 febbraio.  
“Ciao, Ben. Scusami se ti disturbo, ma... stavo pensando di organizzare una cenetta romantica per San Valentino. Preferisci a casa mia o a casa tua?” Michael si accorse alla fine di aver parlato tutto d'un fiato, come se dovesse svelare un segreto... o come se non volesse sentire la risposta.  
Ben tentennò un attimo, poi sospirò. “Mi dispiace, Michael. Devo studiare per il corso all'università” mormorò.  
“Oh, andiamo!” esclamò Michael, senza riuscire a nascondere una nota di disperazione nella voce. “Non ci vediamo da giorni, e poi è sabato. Non puoi concederti neanche un sabato di riposo? Ti prego... mi manchi...”  
Il ragazzo sentì l'esitazione dell'altro e per un attimo ebbe di nuovo speranza. Ma fu solo un attimo. “Michael, non posso. Senti, io non voglio che tu debba soffrire per me. Ti meriti di meglio. Forse... forse è il caso di finirla qui.”  
Michael rimase immobile come una statua col telefono all'orecchio. Non riuscì a dire niente, era come se il cattivo di turno lo avesse congelato e lui stesse aspettando il supereroe per essere salvato. Ma il supereroe aveva appena dato forfait. Lentamente si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e fu allora che il destino ci mise lo zampino: dalla tasca dei pantaloni gli cadde una chiave, neanche a farlo apposta quella dell'appartamento di Ben. Il ragazzo la raccolse e la osservò con attenzione, come se la vedesse solo ora per la prima volta.  
“Non ho più niente da perdere.”

Erano da poco passate le otto quando Michael mise la chiave nella toppa ed aprì la porta. L'appartamento sembrava vuoto, malgrado la luce accesa e la musica che soffusa invadeva la stanza. Fece due passi avanti, col cuore che gli batteva impazzito, era più che mai deciso ad andarsene, prima che Ben scoprisse il suo 'tradimento'. Beh, se lo avesse scoperto gli avrebbe detto che gli mancava e voleva vederlo... il che era anche vero.  
Si era già voltato per uscire in silenzio, quando...  
“Ben?” un ragazzo biondo dell'età di Justin uscì dal bagno con solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita. “E tu chi sei?” chiese a Michael sorpreso.  
Il giovane provò un vago fastidio a quella domanda. Che diritto aveva quello sconosciuto di chiedergli chi era? A lui, che era il ragazzo di Ben? Michael però si sentì ancora più stupido di quanto non si fosse sentito fin'ora. Era chiaro che tra lui e Ben non c'era più niente... ma era così difficile rassegnarsi all'evidenza.  
“Io...” balbettò, quando il professore fece la sua comparsa dalla cucina.  
“Steven, mi avevi chiamato?” domandò con un sorriso che scomparve non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sul compagno. “Come hai fatto ad entrare?”  
“La chiave. Me l'hai data tu” mormorò Michael in trance.  
“È così non ti fidavi di me e sei venuto a controllare” lo assalì Ben con quel tono arrogante che ogni tanto gli usciva dalle labbra.  
Quell'ultimo colpo risvegliò il ragazzo dal suo stupore; gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi e tutto l'orgoglio ferito che fino ad ora era riuscito a tenere a bada gli salì in gola, acido come la bile.  
“Tu parli di fiducia? Tu che mi racconti una serie di cazzate e poi ti fai beccare con l'amante in casa? Se ne avevi abbastanza di me perché non me l'hai detto chiaro e tondo?”  
“Non è come pensi. Steven non è il mio amante” cercò di fermarlo Ben.  
“Ah, no? Cazzo, Ben, come sei originale! E chi è, allora? Il postino? L'idraulico che voleva provare la pressione dell'acqua?”  
“Michael, basta!” urlò il professore. “Steven è un mio ex allievo. Si è scoperto sieropositivo e mi ha chiesto aiuto.”  
Michael rimase per un attimo in silenzio, soppesando quello che Ben gli aveva appena detto, mentre con la coda dell'occhio controllava quel ragazzo che se ne stava muto vicino al divano. Non gli sembrava poi molto in imbarazzo.  
“Mi dispiace” rispose alla fine. “Ma questo non giustifica il fatto che mi hai mentito e che volevi addirittura lasciarmi. Perché non mi hai detto la verità?”  
“Perché non puoi capire” rispose Ben, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Cosa non posso capire?”  
“Cosa si prova ad essere sieropositivo” Ben scosse la testa portandosi le mani sui fianchi. “È colpa mia, non dovevo coinvolgerti in questa storia. Tu non puoi capire cosa si prova ad essere malato, sei sano. Non sai cosa si prova a non poter fare sesso con la persona che ami perché potresti infettarla. Forse...” prese un profondo respiro. “Forse dovrei stare con un sieropositivo come me.”  
Gli occhi di Michael si fecero lucidi, tanto che Ben stava per dire qualcosa per scusarsi; l'altro però lo precedette.  
“Hai ragione, è colpa tua. Perché hai deciso che non potevo capire. In fondo io sono solo il proprietario di un negozio di fumetti, non ho studiato... come potrei capire?”  
“Michael, io non volevo dire questo.”  
“Stai zitto, Ben!” gridò Michael mentre lacrime di dolore e di rabbia gli scorrevano sulle guance. “Tu parli sempre di uguaglianza, poi mi discrimini perché sono sano. Come se fosse una colpa! Cazzo, Ben, io ci credevo davvero in noi due! Ho lottato con mezzo mondo, ho litigato con mia madre, ma sapevo che tutto si sarebbe sistemato perché ci amavamo. Coglione... sono solo un coglione...” La voce si spense in un sussurro. “Stammi bene, Ben” disse prima di uscire, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Non sapeva se Ben lo aveva seguito o no perché una volta fuori cominciò a correre come un pazzo, sbattendo contro le persone ed evitando le macchine per un pelo. Quando ristabilì il contatto con la realtà, era davanti al Babylon. Entrò d'istinto, gettandosi tra le braccia di Brian che stava ballando in mezzo ad una dozzina di uomini. L'amico, che di solito aveva la battuta pronta, stavolta tacque e si limitò a tenerlo stretto mentre Emmett, Ted e Justin si radunavano intorno a loro.

Le pressioni degli amici per farlo uscire la sera di San Valentino si erano fatte sempre più insistenti e alla fine si era aggiunta anche sua madre, decisa a farlo divertire ad ogni costo. Stavolta però Michael era stato categorico: sarebbe rimasto in casa da solo a guardare vecchi film in dvd e a mangiare gelato. Sarebbe uscito il giorno dopo e quello dopo e quello dopo ancora... ma non per San Valentino. Non voleva fingersi fidanzato, come Emmett e Ted, solo per entrare ad una festa a rimorchiare. Non voleva pensare, come Brian, che il massimo dell'amore fosse scoparsi qualcuno appena conosciuto. Lui voleva Ben... ma Ben non voleva lui. Punto. Fine della discussione.  
Quella sera chiuse prima il negozio e andò al videonoleggio per prendere qualche film. Avrebbe potuto chiederli a sua madre in realtà, ma Debbie lo avrebbe costretto a guardarli con lei e non era proprio il caso. Si aggirò tra gli scaffali, indeciso tra i film di supereroi, prima di decidere per i classici: 'Eva contro Eva', 'Viale del tramonto', 'A qualcuno piace caldo'... Ne prese almeno quattro e si diresse verso l'uscita, giusto in tempo per scontrarsi con Ben e Steven.  
Un muro di silenzio cadde tra i due freschi ex, sospesi tra il doloroso risentimento di Michael e il senso di colpa di Ben. Fu Steven però a risolvere la situazione a suo modo.  
“Ciao... Michael, vero?” chiese con un sorriso falso. “Ben ha deciso di noleggiare qualche film che parli dell'HIV, per discuterne insieme. Tu hai qualche suggerimento?”  
Il ragazzo non si degnò neanche di rispondere e cercò di aggirarli, quando la voce di quello stronzetto lo raggiunse di nuovo.  
“Accidenti quanti film! Una serata intensa e movimentata, vedo?” ridacchiò mentre Michael affrettava il passo per uscire dal negozio. Non doveva raccogliere la provocazione, doveva solo allontanarsi da lì il prima possibile.  
Aveva quasi svoltato l'angolo, quando sentì qualcuno correre dietro di lui. Si voltò e si trovò davanti Ben.  
“Michael, mi dispiace. Lui non aveva il diritto di...”  
“No, non ne aveva il diritto” lo interruppe. “E tu non avevi il diritto di prendermi in giro.”  
Il professore incassò anche quel colpo, ma non demorse. “Io volevo scusarmi per ieri, non volevo dirti quelle cose.”  
“Non volevi ma lo hai fatto. E sono sicuro che le pensavi tutte” Michael non aveva intenzione di passarci sopra, faceva ancora troppo male. “Forse è stato meglio così, almeno non mi sono illuso... non più del dovuto, insomma.”  
“Ti auguro di trovare la persona giusta per te.”  
“Fanculo, Ben!” urlò il ragazzo in mezzo alla strada, fregandosene di chi potesse sentirlo. “Io l'ho già trovata e sei tu! Ti amo, brutto stronzo! Guarda a cosa mi sono ridotto” aggiunse, mostrandogli i dvd. “Potevo andare a scopare stasera, ma non posso farlo perché non faccio che pensare a te. Io... io non capisco. È cambiato tutto nel giro di pochi minuti. Mi sembra di avere a che fare con Dottor Jekyll e Mr. Hyde.”  
L'ombra di un sorriso incurvò le labbra di Ben e anche Michael si trovò a sorridere della sua battuta.  
“È stato tutto così... improvviso” mormorò il professore, cercando quegli occhi scuri che lo avevano incantato fin dal primo giorno, in quel negozio di fumetti. “Io non so cosa pensare. Non so cosa voglio.”  
“Beh, vedi di scoprirlo alla svelta perché io non starò ad aspettarti” rispose Michael, allontanandosi.

Non era vero. Michael sapeva che, se Ben gli dava anche una minima speranza, sarebbe rimasto ad aspettarlo fino al giudizio universale. Così cercò di non pensare a quell'ultima conversazione e la sera si mise davanti al divano con la mega confezione di Haagen-Dazs sulle ginocchia e il primo dvd dentro il lettore. Stava deliberatamente ignorando il cellulare che suonava ogni dieci minuti: era sempre Brian che cercava di portarlo al Babylon con ogni mezzo.  
Michael stava pensando che era strano che l'amico non fosse andato a prenderlo di peso a casa, quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta.  
Fece finta di non sentire per tre volte e alla quarta si alzò, dopo aver messo il film in pausa.  
“Porca puttana, Brian!” gridò mentre di avviava verso la porta. “Ti ho detto che non voglio uscire. Lo sai che sei veramente uno stronzo?” aggiunse, aprendo di scatto l'uscio e trovandosi di fronte Ben.  
“Sì, me lo hai già detto” rispose il professore, facendo quel sorriso che Michael adorava.  
Il ragazzo rimase immobile sul pianerottolo, indeciso se sbattergli la porta in faccia o saltargli addosso. Optò per la terza opzione, ovvero allontanarsi di qualche passo e farlo entrare.  
“Cosa vuoi?” chiese quando furono soli loro due.  
“Volevo chiederti scusa” mormorò Ben dopo un sospiro. Era sempre stato bravo a parlare, non aveva i problemi di Michael con la formulazione delle frasi. “Ho cacciato Steven oggi. Gli ho detto che potevo aiutarlo anche fuori di casa e lui... ha cercato di portarmi a letto.”  
“Beh, potevi prenderlo come compagno, visto quello che mi hai detto” disse acido Michael, voltandosi per nascondere le lacrime.  
“Io non voglio lui come compagno, voglio te.”  
“Ma io sono sano e non posso capirti.”  
“No, non puoi capirmi” sussurrò Ben. “Non puoi perché sono solo uno stupido che ha perso l'unica persona in grado di amarlo sul serio. Io ho bisogno di te, Michael.”  
“Ne hai bisogno adesso” rispose il ragazzo, mordendosi il labbro per non singhiozzare. “Ma domani potresti cambiare idea.”  
“So che ho tradito la tua fiducia, ma ti prometto che non succederà più.”  
Michael sentì un fruscio e si voltò a guardare. Ben teneva in una mano una scatola di cioccolatini che aveva tenuto nascosta dietro la schiena. Era fatta a cuore e aveva un fiocco rosso in cima. Nell'altra mano stringeva una rosa rossa e sul volto aveva il sorriso più dolce di questo mondo.  
“Posso avere una seconda possibilità?” chiese speranzoso.  
Michael avrebbe voluto dirgli di no perché quelle parole ancora lo straziavano. Ma in fondo Ben gli aveva già concesso una seconda possibilità, dopo che lo aveva rifiutato per paura di stare con un sieropositivo, e ora aveva anche lui diritto a riprovarci. E poi lo amava, non poteva perderlo dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per mettersi con lui.  
“Ok...” mormorò Michael avvicinandosi e prendendo la scatola. “Ma solo se i cioccolatini sono buoni.” La aprì e ne prese uno, lo mise in bocca e lo succhiò, gemendo di piacere per quella dolcezza. “Delizioso...”  
“Allora posso restare?”  
Michael sorrise a Ben e lo baciò sulle labbra, mettendogli una mano sul fianco. “Sì...” sussurrò. Lo condusse al divano e lo fece sedere accanto a sé, accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia mentre il film ripartiva. Ma dopo pochi minuti nessuno dei due pensò più a Marilyn Monroe.  
Prima ci fu la mano di Ben che stringeva quella di Michael, poi le loro labbra che si incontravano. Da lì al trovarsi nudi e abbracciati sul divano fu un attimo. Ben lo stava baciando con passione, stringendogli i fianchi con forza. “Ti amo, piccolo...” mormorò mentre si allungava verso i pantaloni per prendere i preservativi.  
“Ben?” chiese Michael con voce tremante. “Promettimi che non mi mentirai più, che non mi farai mai pesare il fatto che non sono sieropositivo...”  
Il professore lo fissò negli occhi e annuì. “Te lo prometto” rispose. “Non ti farò mai più del male,  
perché tu sei il mio Michael, l'unico uomo che voglio accanto per tutto il resto della mia vita.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise e lo osservò mentre si infilava il preservativo e si metteva una sua gamba sulla spalla. Gemette quando il sesso duro di Ben lo penetrò e si godette quei baci dolci che gli riempivano le labbra.  
Adesso Michael era di nuovo felice.


End file.
